


Baby Blues

by lavita_pazza



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Lust, Messenger, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Party, Pregnancy, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavita_pazza/pseuds/lavita_pazza
Summary: Jumin Han and Mirabella (Main Character) have arrived back from their honeymoon with very important news. The date has been set for the next party! Will complications arise in the newly wedded family or will everything fall apart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own mystic messenger. I only own Mirabella (which technically I do not own because she is the main character). 
> 
> Mirabella is a 22 year old recent college graduate. She has long brown hair and baby blue eyes. She prefers to be called Bella, rather than Mirabella or even Mrs. Han.

Yoosung: “There they are!”

Jaehee: “Remember, we haven’t seen them in a few months.”

Zen: “Did Mr. Han cut his hair?”

Jaehee: “He thought it was for modesty to prove to the world that he is a married man-“

Seven: “Oh.”

Zen: “I think it suits him well.”

“Mrs. Han!” The brunette’s eyes perked when she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice- was it Jaehe? Yes most likely hers. Jumin’s arm was tight around her waist; as only he knew how unwell she had been. 

“Security, make sure my lovely wife is safe.” His deep voice said, she only peered up from behind her long bangs- she has been meaning to get them cut for a while now. 

“Mr. Han!” Jaehee yelled from the crowd, the security wall was around the two as they made their way towards the exit of the terminal. 

“Jumin, darling. Shouldn’t we go and see them?”

“Ah yes. Security- please bring Assistant Kang, Yoosung, Luciel and Zen here. My Bella looks rather pale and I don’t need her to do more than she should.”

“Jumin, I am fine.”

“We’ll see what the doctor says at home.”

“Darling we’ve already seen a doctor-“ The group of four made their way to the circle and the circle widened. Reporters and flashing camera’s surrounded the security circle. All wanting to catch any scoop on the couples honeymoon. 

“Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Han!” Jaehee said with a smile. Bella smiled and nodded her head. “How was your honeymoon if I may ask?”

“Welcome back Jumin and Bella!” Luciel said, a half smile on his face. She knew that something was wrong, but couldn’t seem to find it in herself to actually sit down and talk to the redhaired hacker. 

“It went well-“

“How is my Elizabeth 3rd doing? I haven’t seen her in three months. She must miss me so much.” Jaehee let out a sigh and looked back up at Mr. Han. 

“Elizabeth 3rd is doing fantastic. When will you pick her up?” 

“Once I bring my wife home. She caught a cold or something overseas.” Yoosung jumped back- that child in him always made Bella smile and giggle.

“HE DIDN’T HURT YOU OR ANYTHING!” Zen’s jealousy was innocent, but it did annoy Jumin a lot as the male behind the brunette tightened his grip around her waist and shot a glare at the silver haired male. 

“Don’t come near me! I might catch whatever you have!” Yoosung yelled as he jumped back.

“I didn’t hurt her, Zen. You are being childish.”

“I don’t think you can catch what I have-“ Bella thought to herself. A hand propped on her side and on her purse. She wanted to be home, no, she ached to be home. “You silly monkey! I think it is something I ate.”

“Was it old wine or something?”

“Mr. Han- are you coming into work tomorrow?”

“As much as I would prefer to stay home doting over Elizabeth 3rd and my lovely wife- I must come in. The cooperation must be well behind on paperwork.” Jumin said, relaxing his arm on Bella’s side. 

“Jumin- we should get going.” She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ears. Jumin’s face turned as he nodded his head.

“Thank you all for coming but we are both relatively tired and would like to go back to the mansion-“

“About that.” Luciel said, with a soft laughter

“Is it not set up?”

“No it is, but the security system is still well underdeveloped and I haven’t had the time to install it yet.” Luciel said, their pace matched the Han’s pace. 

“Well when can you do that?”

“Have you found the person unknown?” Bella asked; Luciel shook his head no in disappointment. 

“He’s still at large but once things settle down I am sure he will appear once again or something.” 

“We will all chat later. Bella here isn’t used to jet lag as you can tell. Please message me if you need to speak with her later.” They all said their goodbyes as Jumin and Bella got into the geared up SUV. “How are you doing? You really don’t look well.”

“I told Melinda to make sure my make up was a small shade darker than it typically is.”

“Honey- do you remember what the doctor said?”

“The facts line up Jumin. I missed my period, cravings, moodiness, excessive vomiting-“

“I should have used protection.”

“I shouldn’t have left my extra contraceptives at home.”

“Two months along, can you believe it-“

“We only have seven months left.”

“Who should we tell?”

“I think we should keep it between the two of us, for now atleast. Maybe we should just tell Jaehee?” Her head began to rest on his shoulder, worry spread all throughout his face. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m feeling much better now that we are alone.”

“My princess deserves the best, especially now.”

“Thank you, Jumin.”

Chatroom: Jaehee, Seven, Yoosung, 

Yoosung: Bella did not look that great- do you think someone poisoned her?

Seven: I doubt it, I checked into their honeymoon hotel and Jumin had made sure that his chefs were there and such.

Jaehee: Mr. Han does take excellent care of Mrs. Han now. It makes me wonder…

Yusoong: She didn’t sound too great either.

Yusoong: DID YOU SEE THE WAY HE HELD ONTO HER?

Seven: I think you are turning into Zen, Yusoong.

Jaehee … Yusoong, I think you are overreacting a little bit too much.

Seven: Why don’t you go back to your video game?

\- Jumin Han has joined the chat –

Jaehee: Afternoon, Mr. Han. I assume you made it home safely? How is Mrs. Han doing?

Yusoong: JUMIN! How is Bella doing? How is Elly?

Jumin: Her name is not Elly, it is Elizabeth 3rd.

Jumin: My Bella is not doing too well. We had to pull over a few times so she could expel her stomach contents. 

Jaehee: Oh no that is not good.

Seven: Do you think she has the flu?

Jumin: I do not think she does. 

Jaehee: Did you send for a doctor? I can call Doctor Rai for you-

Jumin: Bella already did that, Assistant Kang. Doctor Rai should be here shortly.

Jaehee: How is she doing now?

Seven: She isn’t logged into the chat. Why is that Jumin?

Jumin: She is currently resting in bed; Elizabeth 3rd is snuggled up right next to her. Can you believe it? My two lovelies next to each other! Elizabeth 3rd must have known Bella isn’t doing too well. Deciding to comfort her and stay with her!

Seven: I think ur too obsessed with your cat and wife, Jumin. 

Jumin: …

Jaehee: When do you think you will be able to come back to work, Mr. Han? There is a pile of paperwork that needs to be filled out. And on top of that you have the court case with Glam Choi to worry over as you did not mention any of it while you were on your honeymoon. 

Jumin: I will be coming in tomorrow for just a half day. I can’t stand to be away from my wife- especially in her condition. 

Jaehee: condition?

Seven: Do you already know what’s wrong with her?

Jaehee: She can’t be-

Yusoong: What?

Jumin: Assistant Kang, please call me immediately. I cannot discuss this matter publicly yet. 

\- Jumin Han left the chat –

Jaehee: Oh my..

\- Jaehee Kang left the chat –

Yusoong: I am so confused!

Seven: …

Yusoong: WHAT DO THEY MEAN WHEN THEY SAY CONDITION!?

Seven: I think… Bella can’t be…

Yusoong: CAN’T BE WHAT SEVEN?

Seven: I’m not going to start anything-

\- Seven left the chat –

Yusoong: WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW BUT ME!

Phone call between Jumin and Jaehee.

Jaehee: Mrs. Han- is she?

Jumin: What are you trying to say Assistant Kang?

Jaehee: Is she expecting a child, Mr. Han?

Jumin: One moment, Bella woke up with a chill and is asking for another blanket. 

• brief pause *

Jumin: I am back. {sound of a door closing behind him} Yes she is with child. She is about two months along, and yes it is my child. 

Jaehee: Congratulations are in order, I suppose Mr. Han.

Jumin: The fetus is taking quite the toll on my wife. We aren’t even one hundred percent sure that she is expecting! 

Jaehee: Did Mrs. Han see a doctor while you were away on your honeymoon?

Jumin: Yes, she did. The result came back positive.

Jaehee: How is Mrs. Han handling it?

Jumin: She has not really talked to me about it. She is more focused on starting the preparation for the next party that we might have, emails have come and gone already and she has successfully convinced five parties to come already!

Bella: Jumin who are you talking to?

Jumin: I am speaking with Assistant Kang, go back to bed, darling. I’ll be right there. I have to go Assistant Kang. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Jaehee: Goodbye, Mr. Han. Send my wishes to Mrs. Han. 

\- End phone call –

Next Day  
Chatroom: Bella, Seven, Yusoong

Seven: Hey would you look at what the cat dragged in? Mirabella!

Yusoong: OMG ARE YOU FEELING OKAY? DID THE DOCTOR COME YET?

Bella: The doctor just left actually and I am doing fine. Just need to lay low for the time being. 

Yusoong: Did they take blood?

Bella: Yes they did, actually. They needed to run a lot of tests.

Seven: Is Jumin not there with you?

Bella: He just left actually. He is heading to work for a half day. 

Seven: Finally- Jaehee has been super stressed recently.

Yusoong: Maybe now that Jumin is back at work, he’ll cut her work flow for a bit.

Seven: Hopefully! She deserves a break every once in a while. 

Yusoong: Jaehee does a lot for Jumin! If it wasn’t for her, then Jumin would have married that Sarah chick instead!

Seven: I wouldn’t have let it happen!

Yusoong: Bella? What’s your opinion on this?

• Few minutes pass by*

Yusoong: Bella? Are you there? Seven! What if she got kidnapped? Can you hack into their system or something?

Seven: … she’s at the mansion with a bunch of body guards- I don’t think anyone can get to her. 

Bella: I am here. I apologize I had to run to the bathroom. 

Seven: No need to apologize, Bella. You do what nature tells you to do. 

Yusoong: I WAS STARTING TO REALLY WORRY

\- Jumin Han enters the chatroom-

Bella: Hello, Jumin.

Jumin: How are you doing? Have you had any spells recently?

Bella: I am currently in the bathroom. I am very dizzy and nauseous.

Jumin: I should come home immediately I knew I shouldn’t have left you!

Yusoong: I’LL COME OVER AND SUPPORT HER JUMIN!

Bella: There is no need for this nonsense. I will call a friend of mine and have her come over. Jumin, you should stay at work- though I miss you and you should come home very soon.

Jumin: Please don’t remind me about how much I miss you and Elizabeth 3rd.  
… Say can we name one of our children Elizabeth 4th?

Bella: … let’s discuss this later, Jumin.

Seven: Oh my…

Yusoong: What’s going on?

Seven: Nevermind.

\- Jaehee entered the chat-

Jaehee: Mr. Han I knew I would find you here!

Bella: Hello Jaehee. 

Jumin: What is it Assistant Kang?

Jaehee: Your father wants to talk to you in regards to the case, would you be willing to meet with him?

Jumin: Bella, I will talk to you later. I will meet with my father in a little bit. 

Bella: Caoi!

Jumin: Take good care of yourself and Elizabeth 3rd. I am sending someone to our home later. 

\- Jaehee left the chat –  
\- Jumin Han left the chat -

Yusoong: BELLA PLEASE TELL WHAT IS GOING ON!

Bella: …

Seven: Not everyone gets to know her and Jumin’s personal life. She does not have to say what is happening. 

Yusoong: Am I the only clueless one here?

Seven: … not answering that at all.

Bella: I have to go. My head is starting to hurt and I am very sleepy.

Yusoong: But it is only three o’clock in the afternoon.

Seven: Sleep tight, Bella.

Bella. Thank you, Seven.

\- Mirabella left the chat -

Visual Story Mode

Bella was sound asleep on the couch that was in the living room. Elizabeth 3rd had not even left her side all day. A thick, red blanket was draped around the female as she snoozed comfortably. Endless messages, emails and phone calls were left on her phone unanswered as she had slept most of the day away. The only one who had checked in on her was Jaehee, by request of Jumin, but the assistant did not even want to disturb her sleep- so she left peacefully. Jumin entered, and all he smelt were the aromas that the chef was cooking. He quietly took his shoes off and slid on his slippers. He made his way to the bathroom by the masterbedroom, finding scattered articles of feminine clothing- some of them with dried vomit on them. He poked his head into the dark purple bedroom and saw the bed was unmade but his wife was not in the bed. 

“I wonder..”

“Meow!” 

“Elizabeth 3rd? Where are you?” Jumin followed the echo of the meow from the soft white cat. The cat led her into the large living room, and that is where he found his wife. Piles of tissues, a trash can, water, ginger ale, some sort of electrolyte drink, and stale crackers by her head. He sat down by her feet, and placed a hand on her hip, which caused her to jump.

“Jumin?” She said, as she opened her brown eyes. “Welcome home.”

“Did I wake you?”

“No, not at all.” She said with a smile as she slowly moved her body up. She shifted her weight as she went to rest on Jumin’s chest. “How was work?”

“Boring per usual. I missed your bright and shining face at work today.”

“Jumin, you know I can’t go into work- everyone will find out.”

“They will all find out sooner or later.”

“Not if I hide in the mansion all the time.”

“That can’t happen- I have already talked to V.” Bella’s eyebrow raised, as she looked at him, a hand coupled over her abdomen as nausea began to take over her senses.

“What about?”

“The date of the next party.”

“Which is when?”

“In six months.” Bella quickly picked up the trashcan and hurled into it. Jumin rubbed her back and held her long brunette hair back. 

“Have you eaten anything healthy today?”

“Saltines and ginger ale.”

“That isn’t healthy, love. You know-”

“Jumin, do not get started.”


	2. Day 1

Party Information 1:00 AM

\- V has entered the chatroom –

V: So It is official.

\- 707 has entered the chat –

Seven: Oh hello V!

V: Hello, Luciel. 

Seven: You don’t really come here that often now, do you?

V: Sadly, not recently. I do hope that I can log on every once in a while.

\- Bella enters the chat –

Bella: V, good morning.

V: Morning, Mrs. Han. How are you and the baby?

Bella: Doing great. Jumin and my child is due relatively soon.

V: Do you still think you can host the party?

Bella: Of course, the majority of the guests have already confirmed their reservations; they just need the actual set date. 

Seven: How long have you known about it?

-Jumin Han enters the chat-

V: Jumin, why are you not with your wife?

Seven: He’s on a business trip per usual.

Jumin: I am on a business trip, but I am on the plane coming home right now. 

Bella: Please come home- she won’t settle down at night.

Jumin: Have you been having her listen to Baby Mozart?

Bella: I can’t stand that anymore.

V: The party will be in eleven days. I apologize for setting it so close to your due date Bella-

Bella: It isn’t a problem. I still have some time before my actual due date.

Jumin: I am personally uncomfortable with you working so hard up until then, my love.

Bella; Jumin, I will be fine, besides the majority of the work has been done.

V: With that, Bella how many guests do we have lined up?

Bella: Let me count-

\- Mirabella exits the chatroom-

Jumin: I think my princess should be in bed and rest all day instead of working. 

V: She is a mighty woman. She will handle it.

Seven: But she’s eight months pregnant? 

Jumin: She already gets tired walking around the office when she’s with me.

V: That is a different story Jumin. You work at such a fast pace and she needs to stay slow, am I correct?

Jumin: Yes, you are correct V.

Seven: How is she doing?

Jumin: She is round and happy. She glows like a firefly in the sky.

\- Mirabella enters the chat-

V: How many guests are lined up?

Bella: Approximately fourty-

Jumin: Fourty?

V: Fourty!

Seven: Are you sure the hall is going to be large enough?

Bella: I am not too sure, but we have enough time to set a new hall.

Seven: You know because all of those reporters and the press will be there.

Jumin: My princess, please go to bed. It is really early and you should be resting.

Bella: I will not be resting until you come home; I think she misses your voice.

Jumin: I’ll be home within an hour.

Seven: So you are having a girl?

V: Have you decided on a name?

Bella: You have known we have been having a girl since we found out a while ago, Seven!

Jumin: Yes we did. 

V: May I hear it?

Seven: Oh really?

Bella. Her name will be Madeline, Madi for short.

Seven: Madi? That is so cute!

V: That is an appropriate name for her. 

Bella: Thank you.

Jumin: We both agreed on it as it was hard to find a name that was not one of my father’s former girlfriends.

V: That must have been hard.

Seven: Too hard. 

Jumin: It really was- 

Bella: You found every reason to not like any of my names that I had picked. And you wanted a boy-

Jumin: I did not!

V: That doesn’t surprise me. 

Bella: I am going to go- I am going to meet Jumin at the airport.

Jumin: My love, please stay home. I will see you when I arrive.

Bella: I can’t get comfortable anyway, I would much rather meet you.

Jumin: I’ll see you soon, then.

\- Mirabella left the chat-

V: Stubborn one isn’t she?

Jumin: Like always. But she is the best.

V: Please take good care of her.

Jumin: I will. I will see you for the party, correct?

V: Yes you will. 

\- V left the chat-

Seven: He didn’t even say goodbye.

Jumin: I think he is busy. 

Seven: Oh.

Jumin: I have to go as we are landing soon.

Seven: Bye Jumin.

-Jumin Han left the chat-

Visual Story Mode

The trip to the airport was long and boring, as the pregnant female sat in uncomfortable clothing as Driver Kim drove her to the airport. When she got out, numerous reporters flocked her as hardly anyone had pictures of the heavily pregnant female- especially without Jumin Han by her side. 

“Mrs. Han! How far along are you?” 

“Mrs. Han! Are you having a boy or a girl?”

“Mrs. Han! Are the rumors about Mr. Han having an affair true?”

Of course all of these made her worry for her safety just a little bit, she looked up and saw her security guards around her. She kept her head down, avoiding all of the flashing lights a black umbrella placed over her head. 

“We must protect Mrs. Han!” One of her bodyguards said. “Please back away from the circle and stop asking questions!”

“So are the rumors true?” One of the same reporters said as Bella walked as fast as she could into the terminal and she stood patiently besides Assistant Kang- who appeared to be surprised that she was there.

“Mrs. Han! What are you doing here?”

“Jaehee, I think I said numerous times to just call me Bella.” The long haired brunette had a smile on her face. Bella wore a scarlet red tunic top with a pair of black leggings, she had a light brown pair of leather tall boots on as well. Her hair was done in a crown piece. Jaehee let out a smile, and a small laugh.

“I keep forgetting. I am sorry it just comes naturally.” Jaehee was wearing her typical black dress suit. Her hair was pinned back though. 

“It is okay. No need to apologize I understand.”

“Aren’t you uncomfortable? You shouldn’t be on your feet because the party is in over a week!” 

“Oh you are starting to sound like my husband!” Bella let out a laugh. The press line was behind them, obviously taking pictures whenever they could. “The baby has been keeping me up all night, honestly. The only time the child stops is when I am on call with Jumin.”

“That must be annoying.”

“It really is.” Bella closed her eyes and put a hand on her abdomen. “Do you want to feel it kick?” Jaehee looked at her suspiciously and then nodded her head. A hand tentatively reached out and Bella grabbed her hand, placing it to where the baby is kicking.

“Oh! It has quite the strong kick!”

“Mhm. This is what I feel whenever it has the energy.” Bella laughed as she noticed a bunch of familiar bodyguards surrounding her husband. Jaehee removed her hand and held her clipboard as Bella straightened up as she noticed her husband. His hair was finally growing out to being its straggly self once again. 

“Step away from Mr. Han!” His body guards yelled at the reporters, Bella’s own security were standing behind her. 

“Jumin!” Her voice pierced through the excitement and his eyes darted to hers. His body moved away from his own security as he quickly walked over to his wife. Though his walk was more or less like a run. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist and his soft lips placed on her own. “Jumin-“

“Shh- just enjoy the moment my princess.” He said as he cupped her cheek gently, pressing his lips into hers, once they released a smile appeared on both of their faces. “Honey, it is four in the morning. Let us get home.” He looked at Jaehee and smiled. “Thank you for being here with Bella. I will see you in the next few days. Take off tomorrow.”

“Wait- really?” Jaehee asked, she seemed very confused at that statement. 

“Yes, Assistant Kang. I mean it.” Jumin said as he put a protective arm over Bella’s waist. “I would want the same of my wife but-“

“I don’t take vacation well.” Bella said with a smile. “Please take atleast today off. You worked so much. It is the least we can do.”

“Oh thank you!” Jaehee said, a bright smile on her face as she quietly and quickly walked away. Leaving Bella and Jumin alone with the press and the security guards.

“Should I get you a wheelchair?”

“Oh no. I have two feet I am capable to walk.” She said as the two of them walked towards the van. 

“Everyone treated you nicely, right?”

“Of course, Jumin.” Security surrounded them as they made their way to the black SUV. Once inside he helped his wife into the car, and got inside himself. They both made their way to the mansion, where after an hour they were quietly asleep in bed. 

4PM Chatroom Opened  
-Zen, Yoosung, Jumin-

Yoosung: How was your trip Jumin?

Jumin: Tiresome of course. I missed my wife and Elizabeth 3rd. 

Yoosung: How come she isn’t in the chat?

Zen: It doesn’t matter.

Yoosung: You don’t have to be so harsh, Zen.

Jumin: Apparently, Madeline has been keeping my wife up late at night. Bella has been curled up next to me the entire morning and afternoon sound asleep- I am afraid to move because she is so beautiful when she sleeps. 

Zen: So why don’t you place a pillow in place of you?

Yoosung: Does that even work?

Jumin: I don’t want to find out because I will have a very angry wife.

\- Mirabella has entered the chat-

Zen: Speak of the devil.

Yoosung: Afternoon Bella. 

Jumin: She’s staying silent for the time being. 

Yoosung: Aren’t you excited that the date has been set for the party?

Zen: Of course! I physically can’t wait for it! Though there is a lot of press that is focused around the couple.

Yoosung: Yeah that is true. Pictures of when Jumin and Bella met today came out. There was even one where Jaehee was touching Bella’s abdomen. I thought it was adorable.

Zen: Can I see?

Yoosung: It is on celebrity news!

Zen: Why can’t you send it?

Yoosung: I can’t find the button since the update Seven made for it.

Zen: THE BUTTON MOVED?

Yoosung: Yes it did!

Zen: OH NO! Curse you Luciel!

Yoosung: What happened to Bella and Jumin?

Zen: I don’t really care. 

Jumin: We are snuggled up with each other. Madi was kicking and it has been a while since I had felt her kick. 

Yoosung: Can I feel her kick at the party?

Jumin: I doubt Bella would allow it-

Yoosung: ASK HER!

Zen: OH ME TOO!

Jumin: She says no because everyone will be surrounding her because of the pregnancy anyway. They all will be putting their grimey hands on her abdomen to feel her kick. 

Yoosung: BELLA WHY?

\- Mirabella has left the chat-

Zen: Well.

\- Jumin Han has left the chat-

Yoosung: Oh that makes me wonder.

Zen: STOP I DO NOT WANT THOSE IMAGES EMBEDDED IN MY HEAD!

\- End Chat -

Phone call  
\- Jaehee & Jumin-

Jumin: Assistant Kang?

Jaehee: Mr. Han, you are needed at the office.

Jumin: Why are you there, Assistant Kang? I am enjoying dinner with my wife.

Jaehee: It is an emergency. There is a car outside waiting for you. 

Jumin: What will you tell me it is for?

Jaehee: No time to explain- just get to the office.

Jumin: See you soon, Assistant Kang.

\- Hangs up-

Chatroom opens up

\- Unknown-

Unknown: Better watch your back, Mr. Han- 

Unknown: Your life will never be perfect again. 

\- Unknown exited the chat-

Visual Story Mode

Jumin had increased security that night incase this unknown person was after either Bella or Jumin or even the baby. His nightmare is what terrorized him into waking up. Cold sweat drenched over his body as he patted the bed beside him, only to find the warmth of Elizabeth 3rd beside him. “Bella?” He got out of the bed and slid his red slippers on. He walked to the bathroom- which the light was still on. “Mirabella?” He asked as he opened the bathroom door. “I apologize if I am walking in on you-“ He looked around as signs of a struggle was shown in the bathroom. Blood was on the white tile on the sink- but it only appeared to be drops as Bella was known to have frequent nosebleeds. Jumin started to become distraught- as he picked up his phone he messaged Seven.

\- Jumin Han entered the Chatroom-

Seven: What is up Mr. Han?

Jumin: There is no time for fun and games. There are no signs of Bella in the mansion and she isn’t picking up her phone. Is there a way to trace her?

Seven: What do you mean?

Jumin: My Bella- has been kidnapped!

Seven: I got this Jumin. Call the cops-

Jumin: I already alerted the security guards- none of them had seen her leave. She isn’t in the mansion.

\- Jaehee enters the chat-

Jaehee: Mr. Han what are you doing up so late?

Jumin: My Bella went missing!

Jaehee: Could it be Unknown?

Seven: I thought he was no longer a threat!

Jaehee: We all did.

Jumin: I have to go. The police need a statement.

\- Jumin Han left the chat-

Jaehee: I should take over Mrs. Han’s job until she returns. Goodluck, Seven.

Seven: Thanks Jaehee. 

\- End Chat -


	3. Day 2

Enter Chatroom  
\- Unknown-

Unknown: If you ever want to see your precious wife and child again. 

Unknown: Stop the party in one days time-

Unknown: And put 1.5 million dollars into this bank account: WEUYT3326474

Unknown: Once I see that the money has been placed and the party has been cancelled, I will let your precious wife off at a location and tell you where she is at the strike of midnight. 

Unknown: It would be sad to kill such a pretty face-

\- Unknown has left the chat –

Visual Story Mode

“Mr. Han- you haven’t heard anything from unknown have you?” The small brunette said that was following him around the apartment. Everyone in RFA was on edge- how Bella managed to leave the house- kidnapped nonetheless was rather surprising to them. How she managed to go without any of the security guards to see her or even hear her; was actually strange. The only footage shows Bella leaving the bedroom to go to the bathroom and then nothing. Seven said that nobody photo shopped data or even moved it! “Mr. Han-“

“Assistant Kang I have no need to dilly dally on the present. I need to find 1.5 million- I am sure I can get it out of my savings account and possibly Bella’s as well.” Jumin sat at his desk, stressing away at home. Jaehee sighed as she walked through the giant mansion- of course Elizabeth 3rd was locked in her large crate. “I shouldn’t have let her go to the bathroom-“

“Mr. Han you were asleep.” Jumin was too busy focusing on his own bank accounts on the screen in front of him. “Have you eaten?”

“No time to eat when my wife has been kidnapped and I have 18 hours to dig up 1.5 million dollars and to contact V and tell him to cancel the party-“

“Mr. Han that is not a good idea.”

“If I want my wife back I need to cancel the party.” Jumin stated, he was withdrawing money from his own private accounts- basically draining them. He knew Bella’s information and was doing the same- leaving only the minimal amount in them. 

“Mr. Han. Your wife worked so hard to get fifty people to RSVP to the party-“ Jaehee mentioned as she walked back into the room. Shehad Bella’s pink colored iphone- it was the newest edition.

“Have Luciel contact V and tell him to cancel the party.”

“Have you checked your phone? I am sure that V has already called you.”

“When am I not on my phone?” He said, looking at it- and of course V had in fact called him. He picked up the phone and called V back. They had a minor conversation as he hung the phone up. “V cancelled the party in order for me to get Bella back.”

“She will be so disappointed.”

“She will approve because I saved her life!” Jumin yelled, he had about a million dollars withdrawn but was missing 500,000 dollars. “I need some space!” He said as he looked at Elizabeth 3rd. Jaehee left the office room as the door closed, it was obvious Jumin was missing a piece of him as his wife was not by his side. But why did the kidnapper kidnap her now of all times? Jaehee had no clue other than to call Mr. Director himself for the remainder of the money.

Chatroom  
\- Seven, Yoosung, Jaehee-

Seven: I have been working non-stop to find Bella.

Jaehee: You are doing all that you can- make sure you eat a full meal. 

Seven: I have been. I’ve been eating Honey Buddah Chips all day. 

Jaehee: That isn’t nutritional.

Seven: IT IS MY STRESS FOOD OKAY!

Yppsung: Seven you really should eat something healthier-

Seven: Leave me be! I am trying to track down Bella for Jumin-

\- Seven exits the chat 

Jaehee: Mr. Han has not been himself since Mrs. Han has been missing. I hope he comes up with the money now that the party’s cancelled.

Yoosung: HE CANCELLED THE PARTY?

Jaehee: Of course he did. He wants his wife back. 

Yoosung: How much does he need?

Jaehee: I didn’t ask. All I know is that he is short on money.

Yoosung: How much does he actually need?

Jaehee: I do not know the amount. How about asking him yourself?

Yoosung: I doubt he’ll be on the messenger today- 

Jaehee: That is true- he locked himself in his office. 

\- Zen enters the chatroom-

Zen: Any word from Jumin?

Jaehee: No, sadly not. I really hope he finds her soon. They have private detectives, undercover cops, and they have come up with nothing. 

Zen: I hope they find her.

Jaehee: Don’t we all- I have to go. Mr. Han needs me for an important thing-

Yoosung: Good luck Jaehee-

Zen: Chin up, they will find her.

Jaehee: Thanks .

-Jaehee left the chat-

Yoosung: I wish Bella never got kidnapped.

Zen: Don’t we all?

-Zen has left the chat-

Yoosung: Bella, wherever you are- come home safe.

-Exit chat- 

Phone Call between Unknown and Jumin

Jumin: Hello?

Unknown: I have seen that you have put a million dollars in the bank account.  
Has the party been cancelled?

Jumin: How is my Bella?

Unknown: Why don’t you hear for yourself.

Bella: -Muffled tears and sobs-

Jumin: Bella I’ll get you home safe.

Unknown: Answer my question! Has the party been cancelled?

Jumin: Yes- it has been. V confirmed it last night. 

Unknown: You are a very lucky man, Mr. Han. You may pick up your wife at the abandoned strip club down on Union Ave. You must wait an hour before you can get her.

\- End phone call-

Visual Story Mode

Hearts beat fast as they raced to the abandoned strip club on Union Ave. The police were there first and they had to force Jumin to stay behind, tears were streaking his face as the police entered the abandoned club. They found the brunette, thankfully. Blindfolded, tied up to the chair by her ankles and her wrist and gagged. She was scared as the police entered the building. “Police!” They yelled as they surrounded her, and one of the private detectives walked up to her. The other detectives ran around the building to make sure there were no bombs, or traps set up which everything was cleared. Bella was sobbing as she sat in the chair. She was tired and also very hungry. The detective checked the chair and it was clear. He gently undid the blindfold as she looked about, he then untied the gag. Bella let out a cough and a smile of joy. 

“Mrs. Han, I am Detective Hoi. I will be untying your ankles from the chair and then your wrists.” He said, as he looked at her in the face. 

“T-thank you.” She said as he did just that. Detective Hoi put his hand on his communicator and paged for the gurney, the medical team was in in just a minute. The paramedics helped Bella up onto the gurney and she laid on it and was secured to it. Jumin met her when she left the abandoned strip club with tears all down his face. 

“My Bella-“

“Y-you found me.” She said, her own tear streaking her cheek as they loaded her on the ambulance. Jumin of course stayed with her for everything. 

Six Hours Later. 5:00 AM

Bella was sleeping comfortably in her bed in the maternity wing. Jumin had never once left her side. Jaehee arrived at the room, and Bella was just starting to stir. She knocked quietly on the door and Jumin lifted his head and stood up and he opened the door. “Don’t go, Jumin.” The small whisper of Bella’s voice urged him to stay but he needed to go answer the door.

“I’ll be back my love.” He kissed her hand and opened the door. He saw his assistant, Jaehee standing there in a formal dress suit. “Assistant Kang?”

“I bring back important information about Unknown-“

“Please step inside but keep your voice down, Bella is still sleeping.” He opened the door and closed it behind the two of them. “Please, tell me about it?”

“Seven added the mystery code on the account that you had put the one million dollars.”

“What happened?”

“They caught the Unknown person! He is currently being held in the city law enforcement.”

“What about my money?”

“It has been restored to its appropriate bank accounts. You didn’t loose a single penny.” Bella stirred in the bed, as she started to wake up.

“Is the party still a go?”

“No, Bella it isn’t.” Jumin said as he walked to her head, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“I say the party is still on. I worked hard on getting those fifty people to RSVP.” Bella said as she started to sit up. She had minor pain in her abdomen but pushed it off. “Call V and tell him I am fine and that the party is still on.”

“Alright darling. But get back to sleep- you were showing signs of preterm labor earlier.”

“So that’s what I’ve been feeling- it’s such a strange thing.” Bella said as she relaxed on the bed.

“You’ll be okay, Mrs. Han.”

“Now that I am out of that horrible place, I can rest in peace.” She has a smile on her face as she started to drift off into sleep. Jumin kept his hand on her own hand. He looked at Jaehee with a smile on his face. 

“The police want you to come in and watch the interrogation-“

“I won’t! Bella can not leave my side.”

“Mr. Han that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say.”

“I won’t leave my wife’s side. Have then set up a video call.” He said, Jaehee nodded her head.

“Alright- that is fine by me.”


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye so I have been in school and it has been eating away at my life. I apologize for the lack of posting. I have athletics to worry about and school is such a pain. 
> 
> My original plan was to post a chapter everyday- like the game. But then I got sidetracked with homework and midterms and exams that I forgot to write and post. 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is very short- I really do not have time to write anymore.
> 
> OH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 550 VIEWS YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW HAPPY IT MADE ME!!

Chatroom: V, 707, Bella

707: V, why did you cancel the party?

V: I needed Jumin to have his wife back. He would have been miserable if she had passed away.

707: But I was so close to finding the hacker!

V: They did catch him because of your security device on the back account.

707: I mean yeah that’s true-

-Mirabella entered the chat-

V: Welcome back, Bella.

707: How is the hospital treating ya?

Bella: Like I am royalty. They will be sending me home today- probably in the afternoon. 

V: Well you are Jumin Han’s wife-

707: I am glad that they are sending you home!

Bella: Hey V- reschedule the party. I want it to go on. I worked so hard in the six months that I need it to go on. For the sake of my reputation.

V: Are you sure, Bella? It means you could be put into danger.

707: I’ll make sure that her home is on lockdown. 

Bella: Not on lockdown, Jumin is already planning on increasing security ten for. Just need to be secured in the home. Or I could go back to Rika’s-

V: That might be the next best thing- going back to Rika’s.

707: But the hacker might know where she is if she just vanishes.

V: True very true. Alright; I am postponing it by a day. I hope it gives you enough time to get things ready and situated. I have to go, business calls.

-V left the chat-

Bella: Thank you, V.

707: I’ll monitor all the computers at the mansion- I will ensure your safety, Bella.

Bella: Thank you, Seven.

707: Get to bed, Bella. It is nearly one in the morning. 

Bella: You are right- I should go to bed. Goodnight Seven.

707: Night Bella.

-Mirabella left the chat-

Visual Story Mode

“Bella dear, are you comfortable in bed?” Of course there was no response coming from the brunette. Jumin had been nagging her all day about comfort, showering, eating, her pain- anything. All Bella wanted to do was to catch up on emails, send RSVP’s out and message everyone in the chat. Jumin entered the bedroom and popped his head in.

“Go away!” She yelled, only wanting some alone time. But her efforts were no use. He came in and sat down by her anyway. She threw the warm comforters over her head and she kept her phone with her as she sent emails out to everyone of the fifty people that had messaged her, stating that the party has been postponed for a day due to her own illness. 

“Princess-“

“Don’t you dare Princess me- you have been down my throat since I got home. I have emails to send out, phone calls to-“ She winced as she felt a false contraction. “Make and a child to nurture!” She bit her lower lip in agony. 

“Bells, you’re in pain.” Bella rolled her eyes as she groaned slightly as Jumin worried over her.

“Jumin!” She bit her lip and she grabbed his hand. Jumin’s eyes began to worry as she looked like she was in so much pain, but the Braxton hicks contractions faded away. She let go of his hand and she put her phone down. 

“I shouldn’t have brought you back home.”

“Jumin just lay with me.”

“I am going to call the doctor.”

“There is no need to call the doctor. Just lay with me and help me with my own work.” With a hesitant sigh, Jumin hung up his smartphone and put it on the bedside table. Bella, laying on her left side, had Jumin wrap his arms around her. 

“Are you okay, my love?”

“Jumin-“ Bella had a slight groan as his name escaped her lips. 

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mirabella.”

Phone Call.  
Zen & Bella

Zen: Bells? Bella!

Bella: What is it?

Zen: I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you in pre term labor?

Bella: Yes I am okay and technically I am. How are you?

Zen: I am doing just marvelous! I got a new contract with a new director- say do you want me to invite him?

Bella: Of course! Have him send me an email and I’ll respond right away.

Zen: Have you been eating properly?

Bella: Yes I have been eating properly. I have two to feed, Zen.

Zen: Oh yeah that is right.

Bella; Hey I have to go. Jumin is calling for me.

Zen: Take care, Bella.

Bella: You too Zen!

\- hangs up-

Chatroom Opened  
Jaehee, Jumin, Yoosung and Seven.

Yoosung: Jumin! How is Bella?

Jaehee: I think Mr. Han is on, but I do not think he is looking at his phone. 

Yoosung: Oh. Jaehee, do you know how Bella is doing?

Jaehee: Last think I heard is she was stressed out over the party, Jumin took her phone away as she was having false contractions.

Yoosung: Do you think she’ll have the baby relatively soon?

Jaehee: Hopefully not. She has a month to go before the baby is actually born.

Seven: I get to be Uncle Seven! I’ll teach her how to hack computer!

Jaehee: I do not think Mr. Han would allow you to teach his daughter that-

Jumin: No, my daughter will have the best of the best. 

Seven: She will learn from her Uncle Seven!

Jaehee: Afternoon Mr. Han.

Jumin: Afternoon Assistant Kang. How is work?

Jaehee: Doing surprisingly well. You should still come back though.

Jumin: I will the day after tomorrow. I still need to tend to Bella.

Jumin: Oh and Seven. Bella has more heart than I do- she said and I quote, “If Madi wants to learn how to hack, she will learn it from you and only you”.

Seven: YESSS!

Jaehee: Oh no, we’ll have a miniature Seven running around…

Jumin: Don’t remind me, Bella hormones must be out of whack. 

Jaehee: Must be.

Seven: OH CAN SHE HAVE MY GLASSES TOO?

Jumin: No.

Jaehee: Mr. Han- your father wants to meet both you and Mrs. Han for dinner tomorrow night. Would the two of you be interested?

Jumin: Possibly. I’ll ask Bella. 

Jaehee: I’ll agree to his request until further notice.

\- Jaehee left the chat-  
\- Jumin Han left the chat-

Yoosung: What did I miss?

Seven: Where you playing LOLOL again?

Yoosung: … yes…

Seven: Oh brother.

-Chatroom closed-


	5. Day 4

Chatroom Opened: Bella, Jaehee, Zen

Bella: Jaehee! You are still awake! How are you?

Jaehee: I am doing fantastic. After the mini vacation Mr. Han gave me I feel refreshed!

Bella: Oh I am so glad! 

Jaehee: How are you doing? You must be very tired-

Bella: I am always tired these days. Jumin is taking great care of me these days. Oh Jaehee! You should come and visit!

Jaehee: I will in a bit. I need to talk to Mr. Han about something.

Bella; I shall tell him to expect you!

Zen: How is my niece doing?

Bella: Pretty calm now that Jumin’s back. She was always so restless when Jumin would be away. 

Zen: How come I couldn’t visit?

Bella: We were all busy. 

Jaehee: That is very true. Plus Mr. Han wanted to keep Bella secured in case she got hurt. 

Bella: Thankfully no reporters came to the mansion since the giant announcement.

\- Jumin Han entered the chat-

Bella: Hello Jumin. 

Jumin: Bella, are you ready to go to?

Bella: I hardly got out of bed! Why are you rushing me?

Jumin: Assistant Kang- will you please go to the mansion, help Mirabella and then bring her to the C&R building?

Jaehee: I will be there in thirty minutes.

Bella: That gives me time to shower…

-Mirabella left the chat-  
-Jaehee left the chat-

Jumin: Zen?

Zen: Trust fund kid?

Jumin: What type of Uncle will you be to my daughter?

Zen: The fun one. I want to bring her everywhere, and let her have fun.

Jumin: I will have to see. 

Zen: Okay…

Jumin: I will entrust you with my daughter when the time comes. I have to go- I have a meeting to get to.

Zen: Bye?

-Jumin Han left the chat-

Visual Story Mode

Warm water showered over the brunettes body, she was humming a tune as she showered. Someone knocked on the door and Bella let out a sigh.

“Come in!” Of course, it was the head of the security.

“Mrs. Han? Assistant Kang is here. Would you like me to let her in?”

“Yes please and tell her I’ll be out in just a minute and to make herself at home!” She said as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Jumin bought her only the best of the best. 

“Will do, ma’am.”

“Stop with the ma’am thing. You can call me Bella.”

“Mr. Han would not approve.”

“Go let Jaehee in! It must be cold!” Bella yelled, as the door to the bathroom closed. She turned off the water, rang her hair out, and carefully stepped out of the shower as one slip could be harmful to the fetus. She wrapped her hair in a towel and then wiped herself dry with another and she got dressed.

“Mrs. Han!” Jaehee’s voice called out to her. She was standing outside the bathroom door as Bella got dressed. She put on a pair of black leggings, a white and black striped shirt that had lace on the shoulders and she opened the bathroom door. “You are running late! We can get your hair done in the car.”

“Jaehee, please stop with all the fussing-“ She said, as she waddled towards the bedroom, placing her pajamas in the hamper. Of course, their maid would come by and do their laundry today. 

“Mrs. Han you are late.”

“Let me be late. I am eight months pregnant. I am allowed to be late, Jaehee. I am nurturing Jumin and my child and giving her a place to grow. I am sure Jumin would prefer me to be late than to be rushed an-“ She winced slightly when the baby kicked. “And be hurt.”

“Mrs. Han are you okay?” 

“I am fine. The baby kicked.” Bella said as she sat down on the bed. She grabbed her pair of black leather boots and then struggled with standing up. “I would like to do my own hair- if that is okay.”

“Bells, Jumin expected to see you at his office an hour ago.”

“Jumin knows I am pregnant.”

“He doesn’t like to be late!”

“He will learn one day.” She said as she pulled her hair down. “Fine, let us go. Julia can do my hair on the way there. May you page her immediately?”

“Will do, Mrs. Han.” Jaehee said as she paged Julia. Julia was a younger woman, roughly around the same age as Bella but had just graduated from the local vocational school. During the tour, Bella was very impressed with her technique and decided to hire her as her own stylist. Julia arrived at the apartment in ten minutes and the three of them were in the black SUV. Julia did Bella’s long brown hair in a crown piece. Though they couldn’t do much of anything because Julia lacked the necessities to blow dry her hair. 

“Julia- send me a message later and I’ll recompense you.” Jaehee was the first one out of the car and she helped Bella out. Of course the press was there, yelling random questions and snapping pictures. Bella had aviator sunglasses on as she made her way inside of the building. Security was surrounding both her and Jaehee. Jaehee had a planner in her hand as she went over the tentative plan. Bella had a pink hot mug in her hand that had her tea in it. “Oh! I forgot my prenatal vitamins!” The two of them entered the warm building as Bella lifted her aviators up and on top of her head. Jaehee opened her purse and pulled out a pink medicine hide away. She opened them up and inside where spare prenatal vitamins. 

“Jumin had asked that I keep a small supply in my purse in case you forgot.” Jaehee said with a smile as Bella took one of the pills. Bella had a smile on as they entered the elevator and watched the doors closed. Jaehee pressed the button for the floor that Jumin was on. Bella put the pill in her mouth and used her tea to swallow it. 

“Thank you, Jaehee.”

“It isn’t a problem, Bella.” Jaehee had a smile on her face as the elevator lifted and it went quietly to the floor. The doors opened and Bella stepped out first. 

“Mrs. Han, your jacket?” One of the workers said as they asked for Bella’s jacket. She slipped off her denim jacket and smiled at the worker. 

“I know where Mr. Han is. Please follow me.” Jaehee said as she quickened her pace, Bella could hardly keep up but she knew her way around the building. She heard his voice in the large meeting room down the hall- he must have been having a business meeting. She walked past the large windows and saw him standing in front of the white board. He saw her immediately; a smile grew on his face along with her own. He hesitated as he spoke and he opened the door to the meeting hall, giving her a small peck on the cheek. 

“Everyone this is my wife, Mrs. Mirabella Han. She will be sitting in for the rest of the meeting.” Jumin said, as he guided her towards one of those comfortable office chairs. Bella placed her phone on top of the polished oak table; her hot mug was placed on the table as well. Bella listened intently as the meeting went on. Jaehee sat down next to her taking notes. She finished her tea and had her granola bar. It was three o’clock by the time this meeting had finished. Bella seemed very tired, and annoyed slightly. She had answered all of her emails and got five more confirmations for the party. “Thank you all for coming.” Bella stood up and next to Jumin as the meeting concluded and everyone left. “My love-“

“Don’t ‘my love’ me, Jumin. I could have stayed home for three hours longer and-“ He was quick to place a kiss on her lips- it might have been one of the only ways to shut her up and it always worked. “Why did you-“

“Did you take your prenatal vitamins?” He had a smirk on his face as he grasped her hand. 

“I actually forgot them but Jaehee had some for me.” She said, her cheeks turned light pink. She looked down innocently at her feet. Jumin couldn’t help but smile and lift her chin up with his finger. 

“You look beautiful today.”

“Thank you, Jumin.” 

“Assistant Kang, what time do we have to meet my father?” Jaehee stood up and she skimmed through her planner. 

“You have roughly two hours until you both are expected to meet with your father and his new girlfriend at The Crowne.” Jaehee said as she followed behind the couple. Only noticing that Bella could hardly keep up with Jumin’s pace. “Mr. Han!” Both Jumin and Bella stopped and stared.

“Yes Assistant Hang?”

“I think we should bring Mrs. Han to your office so she could sit down. She already looks exhausted and she has a long day today.” Bella had a soft smile on her face as she nodded her head in agreement. Jumin put his hand on Bella’s lower back and he walked her over to the luxurious office. Bella went and sat down on the comfortable couch that was in front of his desk. Jumin bent down and slid off her shoes.

“I’ll send someone in to massage your feet, love.”

“Jumin, you don’t-“

“Bella, darling, let me spoil you.”

“You already do though-“

“Let me spoil you more.” He said with a smile and he kissed her forehead. Bella smiled as he placed his large hand on her large baby bump. He would always spoil her and their child and he would always make Bella smile. 

“Are you sure?”

“I want to spoil you for the rest of my life, Mirabella.” A smile crept on her face, and her cheeks turned a pink color. Jumin smiled and kissed her nose and Jaehee pulled him away to another meeting, leaving Bella alone for the remainder of the day.

Chatroom Opened:  
Bella, Seven

707: Come out come out wherever you are!

707: Hocus pocus!

707: Alohamora!

707: Please?

707: Yoohoo! Big summer blow out!

\- Bella enters the chat-

Bella: Have you let it go?

707: U R TOO PUNNY

Bella: ?

707: Nevermind then. How’s the company Bells?

Bella: I am alone once again. Actually- no- Jumin sent in Renee a few minutes ago and is giving me a foot massage.

707: I thought you don’t like your feet being touched?

Bella: I don’t. But my ankles are swollen.

707: Problems with your pregnancy?

Bella: Obviously. 

707: How is Madi doing?

Bella: Kicking, making me moody, tired, and always energetic. How are you?

707: I’ve been better. 

Bella: I’m craving pickles-

707: You’re always craving pickles. 

Bella: Have you heard anything from V?

707: Just a message last night about you.

Bella: Me?

707: He wanted to know how you were holding up; in case he made the mistake of having you host the party way too early.

Bella: Absolutely not! I am in mint condition. 

707: More like mint and a half-

Bella: OH MY GOSH SEVEN!

707: I NEEDED TO SAY IT!

Bella: Seven! Do you know anyone that could come?

707: I can talk to the Dr. Pepper company?

Bella: Can you please? I need something to do-

707: I’ll have them send you an email!

Bella: Thank you, Seven!

\- Seven left the chat-  
\- Zen enters-

Bella: Zen?

Zen: Yes?

Bella: How are you and Haley?

Zen: How did you find out…?

Bella: I know everything, Zen. Do you want to bring her to the party?

Zen: We’re allowed to bring guests?

Bella: The more the merrier!

Zen: I guess I will bring her then.

Bella: Sweet! How is the new movie coming?

Zen: Tenacious I would say. It is long and complicated.

Bella: That is Shakespeare for you.

Zen: It’s so boring. I can’t even. Like how does this even happen?

Bella: The world may never know. I have to log off for a bit. We’re heading to the restaurant. Bye Zen!

Zen: Bye Bells!

Visual Story Mode

“Jumin I am so tired.” Bella said, as she followed Jumin around the office building. She had been tired all day. “Plus I would like to indulge in the ice cream that I so had to leave behind.”

“Bella. We will be heading to The Crowne in just five minutes. We are heading back to the office now.” Jumin stated as they rounded the corner. Bella huffed in disapproval as she followed behind. Jaehee stayed behind with her as Jumin ran around the building. 

“I wish he would slow down. It’s like he doesn’t understand.” Bella said; her arms crossed over her abdomen. The worker who had taken her jacket had it in his hands. Bella smiled as he helped her put it on. 

“I will remind him tomorrow, Mrs. Han.” Jaehee said as she slowed down once she noticed that Bella slowed down. Jumin came out of the office; he wore his business coat and a black peacoat. He smiled when he saw his wife. 

“You look beautiful.”

“Can you please slow down when you walk. I am not as limble as I once was.”

“What does that mean?”

“I can’t keep up with you when you walk.” She groaned as she started to follow him once again. This time his pace matched her uncomfortable waddle and she reached and grabbed for his hand. She placed her aviators over her eyes once again and Jumin had a black umbrella in his hand. They walked to the elevator and entered it, pressing the ground button. Jaehee followed them of course. When on the first level, the two slightly rushed to make it to the black SUV. Driver Kim was parked in the front of course, she would never miss a beat. Paparazzi flashed all over the area, it was almost as if Bella had lost her sight as she clutched onto Jumin’s hand. He held onto it gracefully as he guided her to the backseat of the SUV and they took off once they both were in. Jaehee was in the car behind them, as Jumin wanted some private time with his wife. Which was nothing more than them talking about things, kissing and being close. When the car came to a stop, Driver Kim opened the back door and Jumin stepped out first and helped Bella out. They walked into The Crowne with their heads down as the found Jumin’s father. Bella was definitively underdressed, but it was looked past because she was pregnant and only dressing for comfort at this stage in her pregnancy. 

“Mirabella-“ Jumin’s father said as he wrapped his arms around Bella. She had a soft smile on as she hugged him back.

“Mr. Director-“

“How is Madison doing?” He asked as he let go, Bella smiled as she put her hand on her large abdomen. 

“She is kicking like crazy- but she calms down when she hears Jumin’s voice.” Her voice was soft as Jumin pulled the seat back for her and she sat down comfortably in it. Mr. Director did not even have his new girlfriend with him. 

“My little princess already.” Jumin said, he had a smile on as he took Bella’s hand underneath the table; quiet, subtle, passionate gestures were always between them when they were in a public place. Bella smiled as he started to rub his thumb on top of her hand. He knew that she would stress about meeting with his father, this subtle gesture was a way to relieve her anxiety. 

“Jumin, Mirabella. There are personal things I would like to discuss with the both of you in regards to the court case-“ Bella’s eyebrow raised up as a water glass was put in front of her. Jumin had a white wine glass in front of him in which he delicately picked it up and placed it on his lips. 

“What is it, Mr. Director?” Bella asked quietly, Jumin removed his hand from hers and placed it on her leg that was bouncing up and down. He shot a very soft glare at the female, which made her calm down just a little bit. 

“I need to have the both of you set up a will. You know how powerful Glam Cho is. I am also creating a will.” Bella’s face turned white. At only twenty-two she never had to think of a will! Jumin on the other hand did have a will but needed to have it edited and revised. 

“I-“

“I will set that up immediately.” Jumin said, taking over Bella’s utter shock. Her free hand draped over her abdomen as the baby was starting to kick. Bella couldn’t help but stay quiet for the rest of the dinner.


	6. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be posted less frequently. I apologize but I do have classes to focus on <3

Visual Story Mode

The quiet chirp of birds is what woke her, not the fact that Jumin wasn’t in bed. Elizabeth 3rd was nestled on top of the comforters. Thursday morning was typically their morning to relax, enjoy time alone before he headed into work. “Jumin? You suck at cuddling-“ She muttered through the sheets. Jumin of course chuckled as he bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. “Today’s my last day at work-“

“I thought you were already on maternity leave?”

“Not really. I took sick time off and pushed my last day back until today.” She said, rubbing her brown eyes. Elizabeth 3rd had started to purr as Jumin was patting her. 

“When do you leave and what is your expected time to come home?” He asked, he was very unaware that she still was not on maternity leave yet. Bella shrugged as she reached her hand ontop of his own hand. 

“I leave at three o’clock and I am off the clock at ten o’clock.”

“Do you want to have Driver Kim pick you up?”

“Jumin, the clinic is only down the street.”

“It can be very scary that late at night Bells. You or Madi could get hurt!” His eyes filled with worry as he said that. Bella, slightly angry at this request crossed her arms as she sat up.

“Jumin! I have walked these streets numerous time to get from the clinic to home. I will be perfectly fine to take care of myself.” Oh boy, he did it once again. Storming off into the bathroom, this morning was already not too great.

Chatroom Opened  
Jaehee, 707, Jumin

Jaehee: Mr. Han! How is your morning with Mrs. Han?

707: Oh that is right. It is Thursday.

Jumin: Well... She seems to be in a mood right now and refuses to let up. I think she said something about going into work early as she has her scrubs on. 

Jaehee: At the animal shelter? I thought she was on maternity leave?

707: Wasn’t she?

Jumin: I thought so too but it appears that she only took sick leave off and pushed back her date.

Jaehee: How many guests have RSVP’d?

Jumin: Last time she told me it was close to seventy.

707: Seventy?!

Jaehee: I am changing the hall.

Jumin: My Bella already did that. 

707: That’s a lot!

Jaehee: Has she done follow up emails on those who RSVP’d in the beginning?

Jumin: Ah yes, she did. She just stormed out the door.

Jumin: I do not know what I am doing wrong.

Jaehee: If I were you. I would send her flowers, a dozen roses to the clinic. Maybe pamper her when she gets home? Give her a token of your love.

Jumin: But she already has my child-

707: …

Jaehee: Mr. Han that isn’t what I meant-

Jumin: Then what do you mean?

Jaehee: Give her that dress she has been eyeing at the store in the center of town. The one that is a maroon color, she would look great in for the party? Maybe purchase the necklace at the jewelers that she has been eying for months now. Or even that charm bracelet that reminds her of the one she lost as a child.

Jumin: How do you know all of this, Assistant Kang?

Jaehee: I just do, Mr. Han. 

707: Girls they always know what each other wants.

Jumin: I shall invest in all of that.

Jaehee: But don’t just offer materialistic items- give her your time as well. She must be feeling crowded, over tired and underappreciated. 

Jumin: You really think that, Assistant Kang?

Jaehee: Of course, Mr. Han. 

Jumin: I must go now.

Jaehee: I will see you later, correct?

Jumin: Quite possibly. I am going to go pamper my queen.

-Jumin Han exited the chat-

707: Did Jumin pull a stupid and piss off Bella?

Jaehee: Most likely.

707: I’ll keep an eye on her, Jaehee.

Jaehee: Thank you Luciel.

-Jaehee left the chat-

-Phone Call-

Jaehee, Bella

Bella: Jaehee? What are you doing? Is everything okay with Jumin?

Jaehee: Mrs. Han, Mr. Han is doing well. I wanted to actually check up on you.

Bella: Me? Why is that?

Jaehee: I heard that you went to work- though we all thought you were on maternity leave?

Bella: I asked if I could pick up a shift because I wanted a change of scenery.

Jaehee: So, technically you are on maternity leave?

Bella: Yes. I am covering receptionist today. 

Jaehee: Do you want me to schedule a driver to pick you up when you go home?

Bella: It is only a mile walk home. I am perfectly fine to do it.

Jaehee: But the area is not the best area to walk around, especially late at night by yourself, Mrs. Han.

Bella: I will be completely fine Jaehee! Don’t worry about me! Besides my lunch break is over so I must go. Bye, Jaehee.

\- Phone call ends-

\- Chatroom opened-  
Bella, Zen, 707

Zen: Bella how is work?

Bella: I have been on my feet all day but all is well. Baby Madi has been rather upset with me but it is okay.

Zen: Maybe you should go home?

707: You should rest, sit down atleast-

Bella: Do not start with me on that. I already have both Jaehee and Jumin nagging me already

Zen: Maybe you should listen to them.

707: I understand. It is hard to cope throughout the day. Maybe you can take an extra break?

Bella: I am on an extended break. They are all superb here and all love their job. I am in a great profession.

Zen: Has Jumin got into any contact with them?

Bella: Not from what I know?

707: Bella you are close to your due date. Why did you agree to work?

Bella: I just needed to get out of the house and the office. 

Zen: One of us could have taken you around town?

707: You could have come to my place?

Bella: No, it isn’t anything like that. I needed to do something that wasn’t planning a party.

Zen: But still working?

707: Aren’t you pushing yourself? You could go into labor.

Bella: I have to go.

-Mirabella exits the chat-

Zen: How does the trust fund kid even deal with her?

707: Let us not talk about this.

\- 707 leaves the chat-

\- Phone Call: Jumin & Bella at 10:00 pm-

Jumin: Bella dear? Is everything okay?

Bella: I don’t know why I am so scared of walking back to the mansion. I have already walked the mile and I am not even back yet!

Jumin: Where are you? Are you okay? Please send me your location now.

Bella: I don’t recognize this place at all. But I am at downtown crossing? Right next to the train station.

Jumin: Bella stay on the phone with me, please. I am sending Driver Kim to come and get you. 

Bella: Jumin- I am scared.

\- brief pause as Jumin is messaging Driver Kim Bella’s location to pick her up-

Jumin: I know. I can hear it in your voice. But don’t be scared. I am here. Just talk to me, tell me about your day.

Bella: It was long and tiresome. My ankles are very swollen and I am regretting picking up this last shift. 

Jumin: I have plans to pamper you as soon as you come home. 

Bella: Why is that? I cause you too much anger in order to be pampered.

Jumin: Bella, darling. I love you to the moon and back. You will forever deserve to be pampered. You, Madi and Elizabeth 3rd are my life. The world changed direction when I met you.

Bella: Do you know when Driver Kim will be here?

Jumin: Her eta is about ten minutes.

Bella: Did I get lost?

Jumin: I do not know but once Driver Kim gets there please, let me know.

Bella: I am sorry for being stubborn.

Jumin: Next time? Please allow me to drive you back home. 

Bella: No promises-

Jumin: Bella, you have another body to take care of. None of this nonsense.

Bella: Jumin- Driver Kim is here. I have to go.

Jumin: I’ll see you at home, Mirabella. 

Bella: Love you.

Jumin: Love you too.

Visual Story Mode

Jumin was pacing the front foyer as he waited impatiently for Bella’s return. When the door opened and he saw his tired wife enter the home, one minute couldn’t be spared as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella seemed confused, she was expecting him to be enraged that she made such an idiotic decision. “Jumin-“

“Mirabella Anwen Rosalia Han. Do not, I repeat. Do not ever do that again.”

“Jumin I-“

“You must be tired. Lets get you situated in bed, should I have a bath drawn up for you?”

“Can you? If you don’t mind-“

“I’ll have Janine draw one up for you right now.” He said as he went off to find the maid. Bella sighed as she looked down at her phone. Missed calls, missed emails, missed messaged- she really needed to catch up. 

“Oh goodness-“ She said as she started to take off her sneakers. Another maid, Haley, came by and saw her struggling.

“Mrs. Han, let me help you.” Bella looked up at her, and looked at her slightly confused. Why were all of these maids so willing to help her? Haley bent down and untied her comfortable shoes. “Brace yourself, Mrs. Han.”

“Haley, darling you don’t have to.” As she did and the shoe came right off. So did the other one. The relief from the tension of her shoes made her sigh in relaxation. Jumin could be seen down the hall, he appeared to only be wearing a robe.

“It is my pleasure, Mrs. Han.”

“Bella, the bath is drawn up. Come before it cools down.” Jumin said, Bella smiled as she started to waddle very uncomfortably to the bathroom. Jumin helped her strip from her burgundy scrubs. He smiled as he kissed her cheek and then kissed her on the lips. Bella had a very playful smile on but she was also very tired. He also helped her take off her black scrub pants. Bella turned her head away, as if she was embarrassed about her body. “Bella? Why do you look embarrassed?”

“How do you love a body that is nourishing another soul?”

“What do you mean?”

“I am so fat. I’m twenty-two eight months pregnant. I look like I ate a whole watermelon and you still love me enough to give me love bites and constantly want to please me.”

“Hey. Darling- I love you for you. You my love, you are the one who I picked to marry. It doesn’t matter if you are fat, think, over weight or anything. I want you to have my children, which is why there is one in you now. I want you to be in my life, forever. I love you, Mirabella. I will love you, forever and always.” He bent down, tilting her head up, he used his thumb and wiped the tear that was forming away from her eye. He placed his nose on her nose and smiled softly, showing affection subtly as they smiled. He placed his hands on her abdomen, knelt down in front of her and kissed her baby bump. He was oh so gentle with her and the baby. He did not even seem scared that they had a child on the way. 

“Jumin-“

“Shhh, my love. Let me help you relax.” He said, as he helped undo her bra and lingerie. They stayed in the bath for an hour. He had massaged basically every part of her body. They even had dinner in the bubbly tub! He helped his tired wife dry off and wrap a towel around her abdomen. She did her hair in the hair wrap and uncomfortably waddled back to the bedroom, where dessert was served. 

“Jumin! You did not have too!” He appeared behind her and kissed her neck. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. 

“I wanted too. Besides, my princesses need to be spoiled.” He said, as he helped her dress in her warm pajamas. As they laid in bed, ate the desserts, and cuddled. Bella had drifted off into sleep. Jumin on the other hand, stayed awake to chat on the messenger app.

-Chatroom Opened-  
Jumin Han enters

Jumin: My love, is asleep in my arms.

Jumin: After a very long day, she is sound asleep. The little one seems to be active. Bella keeps moving to readjust herself.

-Yoosung enters the chat-

Jumin: Yoosung, what are you doing awake this late?

Yoosung: Upsetting- I love the guild battle on LOLOL.

Jumin: You should be focusing on your grades.

Yoosung: How’s Bella? 

Jumin: Asleep. She is amazingly beautiful. 

Yoosung: That is good. How was finding her?

Jumin: Driver Kim picked her up. She’s been spoiled, her stomach full and she had a good night.

Jumin: Yoosung, I am very tired. I must go. Good night.

Yoosung: Goodnight, Jumin!

-Jumin Han exits the chat-


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I've been really busy >.

2 AM Chatroom Opened:  
Mirabella, Jaehee, Yoosung

Jaehee: Bella! What are you doing up this early in the morning? You should be resting!

Bella: I am at the new party hall putting up the start of the decorations.

Yoosung: But why this early in the morning?

Bella: I had no time during the day to do it.

Jaehee: What is your address, I’ll come by immediately.

Bella; No need. Madi and I are doing just fine. Besides, I am being very careful about what I am doing.

Jaehee: I am sure that Mr. Han would be very disappointed in you for being at the party hall this late-

Bella: Please don’t tell him. He thinks I am home asleep. 

Jaehee: This is not healthy for the baby or even yourself!

Yoosung: I’ll bring you over some Honey Buddha Chips?

Bella: What I need is a stiff drink-

Jaehee: Having a stiff drink is detrimental to the baby, Bella.

Yoosung: What does a stiff drink mean?

Bella: Yoosung get to bed.

Jaehee: Bella I think you should as well.

Bella: Oh Jumin won’t be home until tomorrow night I need to get a few things done before he comes home.

Jaehee: I will contact Mr. Han immediately if I have sent Driver Kiim to you and she tells me that you refused to go home.

Bella: Don’t-

Yoosung: Ummm what’s happening?

Bella: I guess I am being sent home. 

Jaehee: Driver Kim is there. She told me that you told her to pick you up an hour gao and still have not gotten outside. Are you okay?

Bella: I am fine. Just had to finish the decorations-

Jaehee: I am calling Mr. Han.

Bella: No, don’t I’ll go now.

Jaehee: Thank you, Bella. Are you coming into the office tomorrow to cover for Mr. Han?

Bella: I will be late but yes-

Jaehee: Why will you be late?

Bella; Probably won’t wake up. But if I don’t, just push the meeting back. 

Jaehee: Alright. I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Han.

Bella: See ya!

\- Mirabella has left the chat-

Visual Story Mode

Opening the door to the dark house, Bella kicked off her shoes. Her ankles must have been three times their normal size- oh what she would have done for Jumin to be home right now. 

“Meow”

Bella looked down and saw Elizabeth 3rd, Jumin’s prized cat. Bending down uncomfortably she rubbed the cats head and smiled. If only she could be like a cat, sleeping the day away and not even working. It was close to five in the morning when she arrived home- she would have to leave within the next hour to go to the office. “Jaehee wouldn’t mind if I showed up to work early today, right?” She asked as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped in the shower. She bathed herself, doing a stress relief shower and her tea shampoo. She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed but still exhausted. She only had to be alone for a few more hours as Jumin had taken off to C&R’s sister location to troubleshoot some issues. Bella had her long brown hair wrapped in a pink hair towel. She had her body wrap wrapped around her. 

“Meow!”

“Elizabeth?” Bella asked as she turned around, the Persian cat rubbed her head on Bella’s partially dry leg. Bella smiled and she rubbed the cat’s head. She made her way towards the bed as she had picked out her business outfit the night before. She had decided on wearing a grey suit with a pink formal shirt on underneath. Once her hair was finished, she called Driver Jacob. She had finished changing when she received a message from the driver stating that he was out front. Bella hardly finished her breakfast and her morning tea. She packed it to go and she waddled her way to the front of the mansion. She saw Driver Jacob step out of the car and open the back door. Bella smiled and nodded her head as she went inside the car. She managed to finish her meal and tea in the car, message Jaehee that she was on her way, and read over the schedule. When she arrived at the office building, Bella was surrounded by the paparrazi and she kept her head down. She had her posse of body guards around her until she was settled in the elevator. Jaehee was there, and observing the brunette’s body language. 

“Mrs. Han, what time did you get home last night?”

“A little after two, why is that?”

“You look like you could fall asleep.”

“I don’t really sleep when Jumin is not home. I tossed and turned all night.”

“Mr. Han is going to come home tonight. I am sure you’d get all the sleep you want when he comes home. I am also certain that he will keep you away from the party hall as well, instead of staying there at all hours of the night-“ Bella’s eyes widened as Jaehee said that.

“How did you-“

“I had Driver Kim call me when you were settled in the house. She called well after four in the morning. I was already awake and making myself breakfast!” Bella nodded her head as she placed her hand on her back. Exhaustion wiped all over her face as the elevator stopped on the floor. “I’ll post pone the meeting and have you settled in the spare room in the penthouse-“

“No need to do that. Let me start and end the meeting and then I will go to the penthouse.” Jaehee raised an eyebrow. Jumin had told her to make sure Bella does not overwork herself and that is what she was doing. The meeting would start at nine o’clock sharp. Bella made herself comfortable in Jumin’s office, but by the time Jaehee came by, Bella was sound asleep. Jumin had arrived and had placed a blanket over Bella. She had woken up when she heard the quiet whispers of people in the office and Jumin moving about. She jumped up, and Jumin looked behind him, smiling when he saw his wife awake now. The people that were in the room left quietly so Jumin could speak with her. “Jumin- I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I have Driver Kim here to bring you home.”

“But I want you to come home with me.”

“I will be. I was just finishing up the meeting and then going home with you.” His smile broke Bella’s heart. Tears flooded her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and tears fell onto his jacket. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I just want to stay with you-“

“Of course you do. You are my wife and the mother of my child. I would never let you leave.” He said, as he helped her stand up. His day was completed, and he could spend time with Bella at home and that is where he went. 

Chatroom Opened  
V and Jumin

V: Good night everyone.

Jumin: V- what are you doing awake? It is nearly midnight!

V: I wanted to tell Bella that I have to move the party date up. It will be the day before the original date. 

Jumin: What are your reasons for this? 

V: Is she awake per chance?

Jumin: No, she is not. My Bella is also not feeling too well so we had to cut our day short. 

V: Is everything okay?

Jumin: I think she overworked herself and is exhausted. 

V: Typical of her?

Jumin: Very. I can’t keep her settled.

-Mirabella has entered the chat-

Jumin: I thought you were asleep?!

Bella: The covers are over my head-

V: Bella, you need to rest. 

Bella: Everyone has been telling me this. 

V: Is everything ready for the party?

Bella: Yes.

Jumin: Bella get back to sleep.

Bella: Why don’t you tell me that instead of the messenger?

V: She has a point. You are next to her-

Jumin: But she is on the messenger. 

Bella: I will punch you.

Jumin: I will be right back.

V: Their relationship is weird. 

-Mirabella has left the chat-

V: Sound asleep?

Jumin: You could say that.

V:… will you tell her about the changes?

Jumin: Yes, I will V.

V: Thank you, Jumin.

-V left the chat-


	8. Authors Note

Hello there!

Thank you all for your support in my story. I ensure you I had writers block and since school/work started up I have not had the time to physically write.

Do, expect a chapter soon. I found inspiration to write this fanfiction once again. I am also editing previous chapters as I do have time right now. 

Thank you all,  
lavita-pazza


	9. Day 7

Day Seven  
-Visual Story Mode-

“Daddy! Where did Mommy go?” A small girls voice called out as Bella turned around. Bella looked at her abdomen, it was flat. She stood there slightly shocked as she looked at the child running to Jumin. Jumin was too busy on the phone, to even pay attention to the child. “Daddy!” She called out, a babies cry could be heard upstairs and she watched Jumin put down the phone and pat the girls black hair. 

“I’ll be back, Hana. Jack needs some comfort.” Bella walked up the stairs and she stopped when she saw Jumin. But Jumin walked right through her. 

“What’s going on?” Bella asked loudly, she saw a newborn in blue clothing in a bassinet, Bella reached her hand down to comfort the child but everytime she went to pick him up, he would go back down into the cradle. She watched Jumin pick up the child and hold him in his arms. 

“You have your mothers eyes, Jackson.” He said, tears streaking down his cheeks. Madi walked into the room once again.

“Daddy? Did Mommy go to heaven?” Jumin nodded his head, as he choked back the sobs escaping his lips.

“Yes Madi. Mommy went to heaven.”

“WAIT WHAT?” Bella screamed as she started to feel like she was falling, it was that moment that the brunette woke up covered in sweat. Jumin was awake, his hands on her shoulder as he was trying to wake her up.

 

Breathing hard, Bella quickly jumped out of the bed and onto her feet. “No that can’t happen!” She said as she started to pace the room. She grabbed her jacket and put on her slippers. “Jumin I need to go for a walk.” She stuttered, but before she could leave Jumin had grabbed her shoulder. 

“I’m going with you.”

“No! I need to go by myself.”

“Bella what has gotten into you?” He asked, his sleepy haze vanishing from his sight.

“Just-“

“Bella, tell me what happened.” She did just that. She told him about her dream, the fact that she had died in her dream after birthing their son. Tears soon escaped her eyes, and sobs from her mouth. Jumin held onto her closely, as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

“It was only a dream.” He said, as he wiped her tears away, she placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. “I think you should take the day off.”

“Jumin, you know I can’t.”

“Mirabella Anwen Rosalia Han, you will listen to me.” He started as he wiped her tears away. “Your body is telling you that you are overworking yourself. Please, you need to rest.”

“Jumin-“

“Please, you need the rest.”

“I will only rest if you stay home with me.” She sniffled, she wiped the sweat dripping from her forehead as she looked back at him.

“Of course.” He smiled, kissing her forehead gently. “Tomorrow will be a spa day for you.”

“Jumin, you do not have too-“

“Bella, please do not make me leave to go to work.”

“Fine.” She smiled, as she leaned back on the bed. She had started to close her eyes, when she felt a very strong pain in her abdomen. 

“Bella is everything okay?” Jumin asked, as his hand was placed gently on her abdomen. 

“Just pain-“ Bella replied, Elizabeth third was purring at Bella’s side. 

“Do we need to go to the hospital?”

“No- it’s false labor pain.” Bella replied, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella watched him fall asleep before her, as she laid awake for the majority of the night.

 

Five in the morning  
Chat: 707, Bella, Jaehee

707: Bella are you still at the party hall?

Jaehee: Mr. Han would be very disappointed if you were.

Bella: No. I am at home. Jumin here is sleeping, and I can’t seem to fall back asleep.

Jaehee: Bad dream again?

707: Again?

Jaehee: About your son?

707: Son?  
I am very confused!  
Bella, explain!

Bella: Yes, Jaehee. The same one I have been having. Jumin was able to calm me down enough. Though, I wish he did not have to see me like this.

Jaehee: If he cannot see you at your worse, he should not see you at your best.

Bella: True, though I can’t sleep now that he knows about my nightmares.

 

707: What are these nightmares about?

Jaehee: After the birth of their daughter, she has a son. But apparently she has died of childbirth.

Bella: I’d prefer not to talk about it.

707: Have you talked to a therapist?

Jaehee: She does not have time.

707: How do you know?

Jaehee: I work under Mr. Han.

707: Oh yeah of course.   
I wonder where she went.

Jaehee: Mr. Han probably woke up, and is now telling her to get some rest.

707: Does he ever go into work?

Jaehee: Rarer now than ever. I think Mr. Han is now worried about the health of his wife and Hana.

707: Hana?

Jaehee: Yes, they decided on Hanako or Hana for short. I like it more than Madi actually.

707: They are very indecisive.

Jaehee: I think they have more time on their hands than usual. 

Bella: Sorry I had a nausea spell and had to run to the bathroom.

Jaehee: Have you eaten anything?

Bella: Yes, I have. Though my appetite has run dry.

707: Have you been indulging in any of your cravings?

Bella: Of course, though Jumin wants to be sure that I don’t always indulge in them.

Jaehee: He is only watching out for you.

Bella: I know. Please excuse me; I am starting to fall into a light sleep.

Jaehee: Rest well; I will be seeing you tomorrow.

Bella: Possibly, good night.

707: Night Bella.

Jaehee: I will be in touch with you tomorrow.

\- Mirabella has left the chat-

Chatroom Opened 12:00: Jumin, Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee

Jaehee: When are you coming into work, Mr. Han?

Jumin: Hmm? I promised Bella that I would stay home with her to help the preparations for the party.  
There is still so much to do.  
Plus she’s on bed rest until the party so she cannot go to the party hall like she want to. 

Jaehee: Send me part of the list; I can do them while here at work.

Jumin: Nonsense, you already have so much to do.

Yoosung: I can help out. I have one class today then I am free. 

Jumin: Could you? Bella has me answering her emails for those she is still inquiring to come.

Jaehee: How is she doing?

Jumin: She is still sound asleep. I don’t know how to comfort her though.

Jaehee: Just support her; she is very close to her due date.  
Do not need her to go into labor soon, especially with the party so close.

Zen: If you need to leave, I can come by and watch over her.

Jumin: No need, my Bella is very stubborn and I need to be here to ensure that she stays in bed. 

Zen: I will go to the party location then and help Yoosung decorate and do the other minor details.

Jumin: I will send a driver to you both. Stay there until you find yourselves tired.

Jaehee: Mr. Han let me help.

Jumin: No, Jaehee. You have been busy enough with all the work that has been compiling at C&R.

Jaehee: I do not mind.

Yoosung: Oh I miss honey Buddha chips : (

Zen: Has Seven sent you more?

Yoosung: No, he has not sent me any. He wants to charge me for each bag I want!

Zen: That seems logical.

Yoosung: Why do I have to pay money for honey Buddha chips!

Jaehee: Luciel invested his money into the company, therefore he wants you to reimburse him for the money he put out.

Yoosung: Still unfair!

Jaehee: No it is not. But still, it is what it is. 

Jumin: Apologies, Bella had woken up and had a nausea spell. She is settled back in bed now. 

Jaehee: No need to apologize, Mr. Han. Do you need me to stop by?

Jumin: That would be lovely, Jaehee.  
Jaehee, can I ask you a favor?

Jaehee: What is it?

Jumin: Can you bring some soup or something? I have not found any and the chef only prepares the finest soups, Bella’s stomach can’t handle that.

Jaehee: Of course, Mr. Han. 

Jumin: Thank you.

Jaehee: D-did you just thank me?

Jumin: Yes of course. Please be by at anytime, call me when you arrive.

Yoosung: What has gotten into Jumin?

Zen: This kid might be doing something good for them.

Jumin: Bella has given me a few pointers. 

Jaehee: Thank you, I will be by after work.

Yoosung: Bye guys I have class!

\- Yoosung left the chat –

Zen: I have work to get back to. Have to memorize an entire script.

\- Zen exits the chat-

Jaehee: Your meeting will be starting, goodbye Mr. Han.

\- Jaehee exits the chat-

\- Jumin Han exits the chat-

Visual Story Mode

Jaehee slipped her heels off as she entered the Han’s home. Jumin quietly made his way down the long staircase as he greeted his assistant. Jaehee was in her typical work clothes she smiled as she saw Jumin. 

“Mr. Han!”

“Shhh.” He whispered as he looked at her. “Bella is still asleep and she has been a very light sleeper recently. Follow me into the kitchen.” He said as he quickly made his way towards the large and open kitchen. Jaehee settled the few plastic bags she was carrying down on the counter. She took a seat at the island, a maid brought over a tea cup and poured some tea in the cup.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You need to be in good health.”

“My question is have you eaten today?”

“I have tried, but Bella seems to have these nausea spells every so often and I am more worried I am going to miss one and I want to be there for her.”

“It is alright, I understand your worry.” Jaehee stated as she opened up her laptop. “Though, we do have some important matters to attend to at C&R.” Jaehee stated as she brought up an excel document. 

“Let us discuss those matters first.” Jumin stated as he looked at the document. The two of them got lost in their work as the hours rang past them. Bella made her way downstairs, as she walked into the kitchen. She saw the two of them busy over work and she raised an eyebrow. 

“Mrs. Han! How are you feeling?” Jaehee asked, as she sat up in the chair. Bella smiled as she toddled over to the empty chair and sat down.

“I feel like complete and utter crap, but Hana has been doing great.” Bella smiled, as she placed her hand on her abdomen. “What brings you here so late?”

“Mr. Han had asked to bring over some soup and we got carried away with work.” Jaehee mentioned, as she nodded her head. 

“I am glad.” Bella smiled, as she looked over at her husband. 

“Please go to bed, you are not feeling well.”

“Jumin, I have been in bed all day. I just want to move around for a little.” Bella whined, she looked at him gently her eyes soft.

“Do you want anything to eat? You have not eaten anything today.”

“No, Jumin. I fear if I eat I will expel it back.”

“Bella, please eat.” Jumin stated. “Assistant Kang brought you soup.”

“Jaehee you did not have too-“

“I only did as I was asked.” Jaehee smiled, as she handed Jumin the soup. 

“I’m gonna get back to bed then.” Bella stood up, being slightly awkward as she was unsure of what was going on. “Goodnight then.” Bella made her way to the bedroom. Taking her time as she walked fairly uncomfortable. In the next few hours, Jumin came upstairs. 

“Assistant Kang just left.” He replied closing the bedroom door. “I am so sorry. I did not mean to get carried away with work Bella.” He waited for her response, but there was none. He shook Bella’s shoulder and found that she was sleeping contently. He kissed her forehead gently as he watched her stir. 

Chatroom Opened: Zen, Yoosung, Jumin

Jumin: How is the party planning going?

Yoosung: Great! The caterer is all set along with the DJ!

Zen: We have paparazzi set up too along with photographers.

Jumin: Thank you both. Please go home and go to bed.

Zen: Why are you thanking us?

Jumin: You are doing the work Bella and I cannot do. So I thank you.

Yoosung: Can you pay me in Honey Buddha Chips?

Jumin: Of course, I can get you some immediately. 

Yoosung: YES THANK YOU SO MUCH <3

Zen: You are welcome. I hope I can put your name down as a recommendation on my resume. 

Jumin: Of course...  
Please, I have to go to bed. I am very tired from a long day. 

Zen: Goodnight.

\- Jumin Han left the chat -


End file.
